After One Taste, You Go Crazy For More
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: This is if Ichigo didn't put her hand in the way of that kiss. Kisshu goes way crazy for more. REVIEW


_Someone's here.._

Ichigo jumped out the window, hitting the ground with her bare feet and looked around.

_I'm getting a weird feeling...somewhere?_

**CRACKLE**

Ichigo turned at the sound. Her eyes were wide as someone jumped at her. "NOOO!"

Next thing she knew, someone wrapped their arms around her from behind and pulled her to a slightly muscled chest.

"It's been a while, Ichigo!" A voice familiar to her called happily. "I missed you, honey."

"Kish?" She regained her sences and pulled her arm back "YOU!" Her elbow, aiming for his face, flung at him but only to be caught in his pale hand. He put a finger on her chin and spoke in a sensual voice. "Since we're together again..." Ichigo flinched her eyes shut. "How 'bout we have some fun?"

"Have some...fun?" _Is he gonna attack? I forgot my pendant!_ Ichigo turned around in his arms.

"Let's see..." Kish smirked as he leaned in close to her face. "Why don't we start with kissing? Yum!" _Excuse me? _A blush crawled apon her cheeks.

Kish pressed his lips onto hers before her hand could stop him, Ichigo's hand missed and lightly landed on his cheek.

Kish pulled her closer by the waist. Ichigo felt his tounge go over her lips, making her gasp. Her gasp gave Kish enough room to slip his tounge in. He explored her mouth with his tounge and twirled it against her tounge.

Regaining her sences, Ichigo moved her head to the side, blushing. "I don't think so, Kish!"

"We have a special relationship." He grinned and kissed her again, pushing them both to the grass on the ground. Ichigo grunted and Kish straddled her.

"LET GO OF HER!" A girl's voice screeched. Ichigo and Kish turned their head at the same time, breaking their lip-lock. "Ichigo is a very dear friend of mine. Hurt her and you'll be sorry!", Mew Mint said boldly while aiming her arrow at the hot alien.

"Mint..." Ichigo whispered with a blush on her face. I mean who wouldn't be blushing if the hottest alien ever was straddling your hips?

"Ichigo! Mint!" Came to cries of Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding. They ran to the scene, worriedly.

Kish got off of Ichigo and stood. He shrugged, "All right, I give up." He turned to Ichigo, who was getting up with Mint's help. "Your friends ruined our date...now we don't have any privacy." Kish floated in the air, his hair swaying to the cool breeze. "What a pain."

Mint never liked to be called something so low, expecially by an alien who attacks the Earth she is trying to save.

"So, let's see...I think I'll start by...getting rid of Zakuro first." He teleported.

"KISH!" Ichigo and Mint yelled looking up to the sky where he used to be floating.

"Zakuro..." Mint bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She didn't like the idea of her television idol being hunted down or threatned.

"Don't worry, Mint!" Ichigo said.

"Can you hear me?" Masha...or err...a voice coming from Masha said.

"R-Ryou?" They all exclaimed, suprised.

"Zakuro is at the TV station right now. Hurry." He paused for dramatic effect. "You need to leave now. Quickly." The connection disappeared.

Mint raised her hand and lightly touched her chin with her fingers. "W-We have to help her!"

"Of course." Ichigo said and squeezed Mint's gloved hand. She winked in a non-sexual way, like most anime girls do to look cutesy cute.

"I-Ichigo..."

"Let's go help Zakuro. No, wait a minute..."

They grouped around each other smiling. "..Let's go help our partner!" Manga flowers surrounded them, making a bueatiful moment that no one would ever forget.

"But I need to get my pendant first." Everyone sweat-dropped as Ichigo ran toward Mint's mansion.

"Way to ruin the moment, Ichigo." Mint said with her hands on her hips. Lettuce sighed and Pudding giggled.

**TIME SKIP! NYA~**

"So...Zakuro's here right now." They all said as they walked up to a hugely tall building in human form.

"What are you girls doing here?" A security guard **(Haruko: With a scraggly beard! X3)** asked. "Staff only beyond this point, Ladies."

"Please, it's really important." Ichigo begged, her eyes pleading.

"What the emergency? Huh?" The guard smirked, raising a thick black eyebrow.

_Is he making fun of me?_ "Well, that's...uh..."

"Um...WE'RE SUPER-HEROES HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!" Pudding exclaimed, thinking it would work and proud of herself. This is until they were pushed away.

"Why didn't he beleive me? It's true!" Pudding said childishly.

"Nobody will. And if we keep at it...he's going to think we're crazy." Ichigo sweatdropped.

"This calls for some special tricks!" Pudding jumped up.

"Pudding, what are you thinking?" Ichigo asked cautiously.

Pudding opened her hand. A heart filled with star apeared and everyone looked at it with interest.

"This formula's been in my family for generations!"

**FONG SIAN TEN HUAN!**

The guard was knocked out on the steps, drooling. Everyone fell over anime-style while Pudding giggled "We better go now."

"So we got inside, thanks to Pudding. But what now...?" Ichigo asked skimming the room.

"We have no time to waste! Zakuro's still in trouble..." Mint said determined, clenching her fists.

"I know..." Ichigo turned her head and spotted costumes for the extra's. "I'm not clueless." **(Haruko: ...psshht yes you are XD)**

After they put the outfits one they played the role of extras. "How is everybody tonight?" Ichigo asked smiling in her playboy bunny outift. **(Haruko: Wait...what is Zakuro doing in a playboy mansion..? Um LOL X3)**

"I think we succeeded so far." Mint said. "But we need to find Zakuro."

"**THERE YOU ARE!**"

_Uh-oh! We're busted!_

"This way, girls." The man said, huffing.

"Oh?"

"You're the extras, right?" The girls laughed, feeling stupid. Really stupid. But that's not my fault ^w^

**BE PREPARED BECAUSE...TIME SKIP!**

"GOOS EVENING AND WELCOM TO THE ANIME ANIMAL HOUR. OUR SPECIAL GUEST TONIGHT IS ZAKURO FUJIWARA."

_Where could...Kish be hiding?_ Ichigo blushed at the memories coming back to her.

"THE CHEETAH SEEMS RATHER UPSET TODAY."

Zakuro suddenly stood up. "Ms. Fujiwara?", A man on the couch beside her asked.

"AAHH!" A woman screamed as the animals grew bigger than usual.

_The animals are turning into Kirema Animas!_

"WHOA!" Ichigo yelled out as a crowd of people almost pushed her down.

The sounds of people's panicy screams and glass breaking filled Ichigo's ears.

Zakuro was backed into a corner. The animals surrounding her. _Zakuro!_

"So, you showed up." Ichigo blushed at just the very sound of Kish's voice.

"KISH!" Kish floated down beside her. "All right, Ladies. Time for you to kick back and watch the show." He picked Ichigo up bridal style. "Except for you, honey." He kissed her and Ichigo heard the animals growl. Kish broke the kiss and started to kiss her jaw.

Ichigo was froze in his arms until she saw the Kirema Anima leap at Zakuro.

Ichigo elbowed Kish in the face, "CONTROL YOUR HORMONES, KISH!" She leaped out of his arms and transformed into Mew Ichigo. Ichigo jumped in front of Zakuro and blocked the attack with her Strawberry Bell.

"ICHIGO?" Mint screamed out in fear.

"How dare you try this in public? For your evil actions and your hormonal attraction to me, I will make you pay!"

"Darn it! What they need is some discipline." Kish snapped his fingers. "GO PARASITE ANIMA! GO!"

The parasite dove toward Ichigo. _Shoot!_ "AAAH!"

She closed her eyes, waiting for the hit. _Can't get away-!_

Nothing came so Ichigo willingly opened her eyes. "Everyone?" She smiled as her friends hit the Parasite.

"RIBBON!"

"MINT ECHO!"

"LETTUCE RUSH!"

"PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

The blasts hit the parasite but no effect.

_It's not working?_

"AARGH!" Ichigo screamed when the parasite attacked them.

"Everyone!" Ichigo didn't notice the parasite spinning around her until it squished together and caught her in the middle of it. "UGH!"

Kish flew down and put a foot on the parasite. "Caught ya." Kish grinned and leaned close to her face. Ichigo closed her eyes shut. "Now..." _No..I can't move._ "..where were we, kitten?" He started to kiss down her jaw again, licking slightly, but froze.

Zakuro aimed her whip at the hormonal alien. But Kish senced it before it came and jumped up, the whip hitting the parasite instead.

"What?" Kish looked back at Zakuro. "AREN'T YOU HERE FOR ME? NOW!"

_ZAKURO!_ The whip landed once again on the parasite and broke Ichigo free.

Ichigo regained her footing and her Strawberry Bell apeared without Ichigo summoning it. "Huh? Our abilities are...resonating...and coming into me?" Ichigo opened her arms and their power came into her.

Ichigo closed her eyes, savoring the power. _I feel...everyone's power. It's all gathering..._

She raised her arms and her Strawberry Bell upgraded. "**STRAWBERRY BELL BELL VERSION UP!**" The Mew Mew team stared in awe at Ichigo's magn-magnefi-...magnefigant**(Haruko: I'm 17 and I can't even spell! Wow..I'm stupid *sigh* Where's At0msk when I need her? *ahem* Yes I rely on a 13 year old to spell-check my stories...but-but she's smartttt! BEFGHEDHASKITNFEHDFEFGH!)** power.

"You may like me, but...I could not be less interested! RIBBON! STRAWBERRY CHECK SURPRISE!" The blast of pink bubblely girly shoujo power hit the parasite and killed it. Yes, **KILLED**! Ichigo is a meanie...going around killing things! HMPH! If she wanted to kill something it should have been Masaya. See, Ichigo, that is one of the many reasons I dispise you! **(Haruko: Did I spell that right OMFG so many spelling mistakes! How am I soposed to deal with that? Sorry...Crona *SOUL EATER* moment X3)**

"GRRR!" Kish growled **(Haruko: *fangirl squeal* HAH! THAT IS THE ONLY GIRLY THING YOU WILL EVER HEAR**(or read..-_-) **OUT OF ME, SIR! MWAHAHAH! Oh..I'm interupting story time. Now gather around children! Gather! Gather around! Kish: God...she's singing again! MAKE HER STOP! Haruko: MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT END!*btw that song is Make is stop by Rise Against!* OMFG That was a long author's note...did I even spell that right? Damn it!)**

"Interesting..." Kish teleported behind Ichigo. "Now I like you even more, Kitten." He grabbed her and teleported her to the aliens ship.

"ICHIGO!" Mint yelled, running to the spot where Ichigo WAS, with a shred of hope.

"Ichigo-oneechan!" Pudding yelled, tears threatening to spill. **(Tart: *sniff* Haruko: Tart...are you crying? Tart: UH NO! Haruko: That wasn't even sad...*stares off into space* Tart: *backs out of author's note*)**

"Ichigo!" Lettuce screamed, crying. **(Pie: *wipes the corner of his eye* Haruko: Okay...WTF! No one is crying because Mint screamed "ICHIGO!" but you're crying over Lettuce and Pudding. Dude, way to give respect! Wait...I don't even like Mint..*stares of into space* Pie: *backs out slowly*)**

Zakuro put a hand on the crying Mint's shoulder. Mint looked up and let out a worried sob. Zakuro hugged Mint to her. **(Tart: LESBIA- Haruko: *covers Tar's mouth and whispers with a deadly voice* Shut the hell up or I will f*BLEEEP*ing kill you! You know when I stare off into f*BLEEEP*ing space...I'M F*BLEEEEP*ING DEADLY B*BLEEP*TCH! Tart: Buh? *teleports out of author note*)** "Z-Zakuro-o-oneesamaaaa!" Mint cried out, bursting into fresh tears, and hugged Zakuro back. "Zakuro-oneesama.." Mint whispered and shut her eyes.

"THERE THEY ARE! THE SUPER GIRLS!"

"What?"

**Haruko Loves Zelda: Hello, I'm ending it her nya. Or wait...I meant to say GOOBYE! and review! Pretty pleeeease! I had to use most of the manga for this but the next chapter is all my ideas nya! **

**Kish: If there isn't going to be a lemon I will KILL YOU!**

**Haruko Loves Zelda: OMFG shut up! I made two lemons for you plus another lemon is coming in KISSHUSAMA! nyaaaa! **

**Ichigo: She's flipping a coin on whether or not she will make a lemon...heh.**

**Haruko Loves Zelda: *blushes* SHUT UP! **

**Mint: _**

**Haruko Loves Zelda: Oh and if you could...um help out with spelling errors? At0msk isn't here *pout***

**Yoru: REVIEW**

**Haruko Loves Zelda: OMFG SO CUTE!**


End file.
